evefandomcom-20200223-history
Guides:Agent Missions
This page is being refocused. See Guides:Agents for a draft of what I'm thinking about. --Jacob Majestic 12:32, 15 Aug 2005 (PDT) Choosing the NPC corporation Okay, so you want to start doing agent missions. Well first off, you need to find yourself an agent. So where do you look? To start off, you need to choose a NPC corporation you want to do missions for. There are a lot of them out there so it isn't easy to pick. Here are some pointers. (There is also a list of NPC corporations at the end of this guide) It's always useful to run missions which benefit your own Corporation. This can help you and the corporation get a better standing towards that NPC corporation and will allow you to get more out of refining at stations that are owned by that specific corporation. Let's say we want to do mission for Federal. # In your menu, click on 'People and Places'. # Change Search Type to 'corporation' # In the Search String, type in the name of the corporation you want to run missions for. In this case, Federal. (You can of course type in the whole name if you know it. This would allow for a more accurate search.) # Click search. You will get a list of corporations. Several corporations on the list may not be NPC corporations. Right click on the Federal Intelligence Office corporation and select 'show info'. When you get the information window for Federal Intelligence Office, click on the tab Agents. You will see that there are a variety of divisions to choose from. Depending on the division you are looking for, certain divisions give out certain missions. The Administration division most commonly provides courier or transport missions, while the Intelligence division provides more combat missions or fighting missions. In this case I chose to do missions for Administration, so click on that one. It will now list the agents that are available to you and those that aren't available to you. In this case you can see most agents under Administration are available, this must mean that the character who is looking at this has done missions for Federal before and therefor has a good standing towards them and can pick more agents. If you're just starting to do missions you might just have a few to chose from, maybe none at all. If so, you have to try another division and see if you can work your way up to reach the standing you need against Federal to get the agent you want. Let's say we want to do missions for Ormalon Gien. # click on the info button or right click and chose show info. # In the agent info window click on the tab Agent Info. You can now see the agent's information, that it's a level 3 agent, and where it's located. In this case we would have to go to the system Aufay, and then to the station Federal Intelligence Office Testing Facilities. # Once there and docked at the station where the agent is, look at the Stations menu (right side of the screen). You will see a tab called Agents. Click it. # Now right click the agent, and chose communicate, talk to agent. # The agent will now ask you what you want, in this case we want to do a mission. # The agent will then give you a mission briefing, explain what the mission is and what you need to do to complete it. If you get uncertain at any time of your missions run, you can check your Journal in the left side menu. There you have two tabs to choose from: # Offered is for an agent briefing of the missions you just have been offered but not accepted. # Active tab is for when you have accepted the mission. The mission briefing in Active window will stay until you have either finished the mission or the mission expires. Not completing a mission will set your standings against the npc corporation back a little. But it's usually repaired within 2-3 missions. There are so far 5 levels of agents in EVE. As a starter of agent missions you will most likely have to start with a level 1 agent and work your way up. When mission count of the same lvl reaches 16 a storyline mission unlocks. Completing a storyline mission increases standing value for agent's faction. The higher the level the harder the missions get. You will be fine doing missions for a level 1 agent in a Frigate, you might even be well off doing missions for a level 2 agent in a frigate. But for level 3 missions, when it comes to fighting missions you might need a Cruiser to be able to take out the enemy. For doing Level 4 missions you usually need a Battleship or specalized Battlecruiser and sometimes some friends with you. Your agent will pay you for doing missions for it, and also most of the time gives you a reward for completing the mission quickly. The reward can be anything from more money to Modules to an Implant. When you've done a lot of missions for your agent and your standings towards both the agent and the npc corporation has grown you can move on to a higher level agent. When this is possible you just have to look at the next agent's info, and check what standings it says you need to be able to use it and then check what standing you have right now towards the npc corporation you're doing missions for. Agent Division and type of missions Agents of different divisions give a different mix of missions to run: (Source) Agent Quality What about the agent quality? The higher the quality of an Agent, the greater the reward. For example Angel Extravaganza is worth approximately 1.2 Million ISK to a Quality -7 Agent and 2 Million ISK to a Quality 18 Agent. Please note that this number is just in the reward of ISK per mission paid by the Agent. As in the example above the mission reward is 2 Million ISK but you can also factor in how much bounty is on the Rats per mission. Not also counting the loot and salvage adding value to the mission. If you don't "Power Run" through all the missions you can get substantially more ISK looting and salvaging in the mission but it will take longer. Alternately you could bring a friend along in a salvage boat (See destroyer) or equip a bigger ship with tractor beams and salvagers in the high slots instead of turrets (Such as the Dominix which can use drones instead and salvage at the same time.) Skills for Agent Runners If you know you're going to do a lot of agent missions you might want to take time to invest in a few skills also. * Social - Skill at social interaction, 5% bonus to npc standing increase. * Connections - Skill at interacting with friendly npc's, 4% bonus to effective standing. * Negotiation - Skill at agent negotiation, 5% additional pay for agent missions. If you're also looking to raise your personal security standings you might want to train the skill: * Fast Talk - Skill at interacting with CONCORD, 4% bonus to effective security rating increase. * Diplomacy - This skill can also be useful in the longer term, as the more Important Missions you complete, the more adjustments occur to the Faction standings. Some of these can be negative, for example, working exclusively for Caldari State will reduce standing with the Gallente Federation. When this standing reaches -5.0 or less, Gallente Navy ships will begin attacking you on sight, regardless of your overall Security Status with CONCORD. Eventually, work must be done for the Gallente to balance these effects out, but the Diplomacy skill can buy you more time. Alternatively, you can simply not go to Gallente space. Note: These Faction standings should not be confused with Corporation standings. Only Important Missions alter Faction standings. Normal missions will only affect Corporation standing. To what level should you train these skills then? Well that's up to you, consider how much time you want to spend on those skills, how much mission running will you do?. Research Agents A research agent is a little different from your regular agent. They work for the R&D division of select corporations. Once an agent is working for you, you get Research Points (RP) from them which can be used to purchase Datacores. To use a research agent you must have the appropriate skills and standings (available in the Research Services information of that agent). To do research you must have the following skills: * Science - Level 5 * One or more of Mechanic, Electronics, and Engineering at level 5 * The appropriate skill for the agent you are using (I.e. Caldari Starship Engineering or High Energy Physics) The following corporations have R&D divisions: Amarr: * Carthum Conglomerate * Viziam * Khanid Innovation * Nefantar Miner Association Caldari: * Ishukone Corporation * Kaalakiota Corporation * Lai Dai Corporation Gallente: * CreoDron * Duvolle Laboratories * Roden Shipyards Minmatar: * Boundless Creation * Core Complexion * Thukker Mix Credits Originally by: //Lord Leinad Category:Guides